Emma Swan
, ook bekend als de Verlosser of Redster is een personage uit Once Upon a Time en maakt een cameo in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. In het betoverde bos is Emma ook kort bekend geweest onder de naam Leia en voor een tijd is zij ook de 'Duistere '''geweest. In de wenswereld was ze bekend als Prinses Emma. Vanaf de eerste aflevering is Emma te zien in Once Upon a Time en zij speelt een van de hoofdrollen. Ze wordt gespeeld door Jennifer Morrison als volwassene en door Abby Ross en Mckenna Grace als kind. Ze heeft geen tegenhanger. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Als Emma nog in de buik van haar moeder Sneeuwwitje zit, maakt Sneeuwwitje een wens om haar dochter een gelukkig einde te geven. De Blauwe Fee hoort deze wens en vervult deze door iedereen te laten zingen. Alle magie uit de liedjes worden later in Emma haar hart binnengelaten door de Blauwe Fee. Ze vertelt dat ze de liedjes op een dag nodig heeft als ze een groot gevecht in haar eentje moet doorstaan. ''("The Song in Your Heart") Emma's ouders Sneeuwwitje en Droomprins zijn karakters uit het betoverde bos. Vanwege een vloek die de Boze Koningin ontketent hebben Sneeuwwitje en Droomprins geen andere keuze dan hun baby Emma samen met Pinokkio door een magische kast naar een Land zonder magie te sturen. Tijdens de eerste vloek Emma groeit op als weeskind en komt langs verschillende weeshuizen en pleeggezinnen. Tijdens een bezoekje aan een bioscoop pikt een jonge Emma met een chocoladereep van een ander bioscoop bezoeker. Terwijl ze zich voorbereid om de reep op te eten kijkt ze in de bioscoop naar de net in de bioscoop vertoonde tekenfilm The Sword in the Stone dat over het verhaal van Koning Arthur en Merlijn gaat. Ze schrikt van een bioscoopmedwerker die zegt dat ze het niet moet doen. De medewerker zegt dat hij het niet over de chocoladereep heeft maar over het zwaard. De bioscoopmedewerker noemt haar nu bij haar naam en zegt dat ze nooit de punt van het zwaard moet pakken omdat er slechte dingen gebeuren als mensen dingen doen die ze niet voorbestemd zijn om te doen. De bioscoopmedewerker is echter al verdwenen als Emma hem meer wil vragen over zijn cryptische waarschuwing. Wanneer Emma 17 jaar is probeert zij een auto te stelen. Hierbij ontmoet zij Neal Cassidy. Neal en Emma worden verliefd en hebben zelfs plannen om samen opnieuw te beginnen in Tallahassee. Als Emma wordt opgepakt voor het in bezit zijn van gestolen goederen, krijgt ze te horen dat Neal haar heeft verraden. In de gevangenis komt Emma erachter dat ze zwanger is en besluit de baby op te geven voor adoptie. Op Emma's 28e verjaardag staat er opeens een jongen bij haar voor de de deur. De jongen, genaamd Henry zegt haar zoon te zijn die zij destijds voor adoptie heeft opgegeven. Emma besluit Henry terug te brengen naar zijn adoptie moeder Regina. Onderweg naar Storybrooke vertelt Henry haar over zijn sprookjesboek. Henry is ervan overtuigd dat iedereen uit het sprookjesboek in Storybrooke is terecht gekomen middels een duistere vloek. Wanneer Emma Henry heeft afgezet en naar huis wil rijden, gebeurt er een ongeluk waardoor zij nog wat langer moet blijven. In de tussentijd leert Emma Henry steeds beter kennen, en besluit ze om voorlopig te blijven. Regina, die volgens Henry de Boze Koningin is, vindt dit niet leuk. Ondertussen is Emma ook bevriend geworden met de juf van Henry, Mary Margaret. Volgens Henry is zij Sneeuwwitje. Als Emma aan de slag gaat als hulpsheriff wordt ze steeds intiemer met sheriff Graham, de Jager. Als Graham zich steeds meer kan herinneren van het betoverde bos, ziet Regina geen andere oplossing dan zijn hart te verbrijzelen. Met behulp van Mr. Gold, aka Repelsteeltje, lukt het Emma om Sheriff van Storybrooke te worden. Volgens Henry is er, op Emma na, nog nooit iemand van buitenaf Storybrooke binnen gekomen. Als op een dag een man van buitenaf aankomt trekt dat Emma's aandacht. De man, genaamd August, toont interesse in Emma, en doet erg veel moeite om haar mee uit te krijgen. August wil Emma overtuigen dat magie bestaat, omdat hij weet van de vloek en hij bang is om te veranderen in hout, wat zal gebeuren als Emma de vloek niet gauw verbreekt. Als Regina merkt dat er steeds meer begint te veranderen sinds de komst van Emma, besluit zij het heft in eigen handen te nemen. Ze maakt van een betoverde appel een appelflap en geeft deze aan Emma. Henry, die doorheeft wat Regina wil bereiken, pakt de appelflap af en neemt er een hap van. Henry valt gelijk neer en Emma brengt hem met spoed naar het ziekenhuis. Hier begrijpen ze niet wat er aan de hand is. Emma pakt het sprookjesboek vast, en op dat moment krijgt ze allerlei herinneringen van het verleden, zoals haar vader die haar in de magische kast legt, en op dat moment realiseert ze zich dat Henry al die tijd de waarheid sprak. Emma en Regina besluiten samen te werken om Henry te redden. Mr. Gold helpt hun hierbij, door ze een krachtige vorm van magie te laten halen; het ei dat Droomprins in Malafide verstopte, het ei met daarin een flesje van ware liefde magie. Als het Emma gelukt is om dit te pakken te krijgen, wordt ze verraden door Mr. Gold, die hiermee weggaat. Het is dan te laat om Henry nog te redden. Wanneer Emma, verscheurd door verdriet, afscheid neemt middels een kus wordt Henry wakker. Tevens schijnt iedereen zich weer te herinneren wie ze zijn. Door een daad van ware liefde, de kus van een moeder voor haar zoon, heeft Emma de vloek verbroken. Mr. Gold gebruikt die krachtige vorm van magie, die hij van Emma heeft afgepakt, om magie naar Storybrooke te halen. Na de eerste vloek Nu de vloek verbroken is, en iedereen weer weet wie hij is, zijn Mary Margaret en David, ook wel Droomprins, herenigt. Ondertussen is Regina bezig om een doorgang terug naar het betoverde bos te vinden. Dit gaat niet helemaal goed en per ongeluk vallen Emma en Mary Margaret door de doorgang. Zij belanden samen in het betoverde bos en proberen een weg uit te vinden. Hiervoor krijgen ze hulp van Aurora en Mulan, die niet met de vloek mee naar Storybrooke zijn gekomen. Ook ontmoeten ze Kapitein Haak, die doet alsof hij hen helpt, maar eigenlijk samenwerkt met Cora, de moeder van Regina. Met de as van de betoverde kast waarmee Emma als baby naar het Land zonder Magie is gestuurd, lukt het Mary Margaret en Emma om terug naar Storybrooke te komen. Ondertussen hebben Cora en Haak een manier gevonden om met een Magische Boon en Haaks schip de Jolly Roger naar Storybrooke te varen. Als Cora in Storybrooke is probeert zij Regina in een slecht daglicht te zetten, om haar te overtuigen dat ze samen moeten werken. Ondertussen is Killian Jones, Kapitein Haak, aan het uitzoeken hoe hij wraak kan nemen op Mr. Gold, terwijl die zelf bezig is om een manier te vinden om buiten de stadsgrens van Storybrooke te komen. Als dit hem gelukt is, overtuigt hij Emma om hem te helpen zoeken naar zijn verloren zoon. Emma gaat samen met Henry en Mr. Gold naar hem opzoek. Als blijkt dat Baelfire, de zoon van Mr. Gold, Emma's ex-vriend en Henry's vader is, besluiten ze met z'n allen terug naar Storybrooke te gaan. Wanneer blijkt dat Henry ontvoerd is en meegenomen naar Never Land besluiten Emma, Mary Margret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold, Neal en Kapitein Haak om de laatste magische boon te gebruiken om met de Jolly Roger naar Never Land te varen. Daar aangekomen bloeit er langzaam wat op tussen Emma en Haak. Ze komen erachter dat Peter Pan Henry gevangen heeft genomen en zijn hart nodig heeft om onsterfelijk te worden. Peter Pan blijkt Mr. Golds vader te zijn. Met behulp van Tinkerbell weten ze uiteindelijk Henry weer te ontsnappen. Helaas, lukt het Peter Pan om mee te ontsnappen, waardoor hij in Storybrooke de kans krijgt om een duistere vloek te ontketenen. De enige manier om aan die vloek te ontsnappen is als Regina haar eerste vloek ongedaan maakt. Dit betekent echter dat alle sprookjesfiguren terug naar het betoverde bos gaan. Henry is geen sprookjesfiguur en zal daarom achterblijven. Emma besluit met Henry samen achter te blijven en Regina verandert hun geheugen zo, dat ze zich alleen een fijne tijd samen herinneren en niks over het betoverde bos en Storybrooke weten. Een jaar laten is er een man in piratenkleding opzoek naar Emma. Hij geeft haar een drankje, waardoor zij zich alles weer herinnert. De man, Kapitein Haak, verteld haar dat de sprookjesfiguren weer door een vloek zijn getroffen. Ze zijn weer in Storybrooke beland. Dit keer weten ze wel nog wie ze zijn, maar hebben ze geen idee hoe ze weer in Storybrooke zijn terecht gekomen. In de tijd dat de betoverde bosfiguren in het betoverde bos waren is Neal overleden. Terwijl Mary Margaret en David in verwachting zijn, werkt Emma samen met Haak en Regina om uit te zoeken wie de vloek heeft uitgeroepen. Al gauw komen ze erachter dat de Valse Heks uit het sprookje De Tovenaar van Oz de dader is. Ze weten alleen nog niet wie deze Valse Heks is. Mr. Gold weet uiteindelijk te vertellen dat de Valse Heks Zelena heet en dat zij alleen te verslaan is met lichte magie, ofwel magie vanuit een goed hart, de soort magie die Emma in zich heeft. Zelena weet dit, en betovert Haak om door middel van een kus Emma's magie te laten verdwijnen. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Galerij 120BabyEmma.png|The Stranger 321GroupPicture.png|Snow Drifts 405YouWant.png|Breaking Glass 405Emma!.png|Breaking Glass 419ItsTrailMix.png|Lily 419ArmedAssailants.png|Lily 410DontLookAtMe.png|Shattered Sight 206Sorry.png|Tallahassee 206Prison.png|Tallahassee Emma1.png|Pilot Emma2.png|Pilot 108Conferentie.png|Desperate Souls 108Emma.png|Desperate Souls 109GeenOuders.png|True North 109Emma.png|True North 111Emma.png|Fruit of the Poisonous Tree 118Verhoor.png|The Stable Boy 118Emma.png|The Stable Boy 119Feestje.png|The Return 119Emma.png|The Return 120Emma.png|The Stranger 121Emma.png|An Apple Red as Blood 121HenryTurnover.png|An Apple Red as Blood 122Emma.png|A Land Without Magic 122Dragon.jpg|A Land Without Magic 122TheKiss.png|A Land Without Magic 205HereYouGo.png|The Doctor 205Beanstalk.jpg|The Doctor 206YouPoisonedMe.png|Tallahassee 209HowCouldYou.png|Queen of Hearts 209TakingUsHome.png|Queen of Hearts 209Magic.png|Queen of Hearts 212CashingItIn.png|In the Name of the Brother 213Airport.png|Tiny 214NoBaelfire.PNG|Manhattan 214HesHere.PNG|Manhattan 215YourDadsEnemies.png|The Queen Is Dead 219BeanFields.png|Lacey 220ALotToTakeIn.png|The Evil Queen 221AggressiveMoves.png|Second Star to the Right 221LettingGoOfYou.png|Second Star to the Right 301Lightning.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 302MapUnveiled.png|Lost Girl 305ItsUs.png|Good Form 305Kiss.png|Good Form 306GroupSeesNeal.png|Ariel 307Emma.png|Dark Hollow 308Discussion.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308Nooo.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 310IAmHenry.png|The New Neverland 311WormHasTeeth.png|Going Home 311TheEnd.png|Going Home 312IllBeRightBack.png|New York City Serenade 312Playing.png|New York City Serenade 312IfYouDrinkThis.png|New York City Serenade 313HappenedHere.png|Witch Hunt 313DontMove.png|Witch Hunt 314LightOn.png|The Tower 315NealDead.png|Quiet Minds 316CoffinLowered.png|It's Not Easy Being Green 318OpenedPortal.png|Bleeding Through 319ForYou.png|A Curious Thing 320WhoseGonnaStopMe.png|Kansas 320Family.png|Kansas 321PortalPull3.png|Snow Drifts 321BecauseOfUs.png|Snow Drifts 321ANatural.png|Snow Drifts 322WhatsThat.png|There's No Place Like Home 322FairyMagic.png|There's No Place Like Home 322Aaa.png|There's No Place Like Home 401MeetMarian.png|A Tale of Two Sisters 402DoingOutHere.png|White Out 404TakeCareOfMyself.png|The Apprentice 405VisitLadies.png|Breaking Glass 406BecauseOfThis.png|Family Business 407ShutUp.png|The Snow Queen 408AllYouHaveToDo.png|Smash the Mirror 408TrueFriendship2.png|Smash the Mirror 409ItFoundHer.png|Fall 409WishingStarInWorking.png|Fall 410HappyIngrid.png|Shattered Sight 411IceWallCrumbles.png|Heroes and Villains 411ElsaLeavesStorybrooke.png|Heroes and Villains 412BeingHenry.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 415MissedYouToo3.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 416ICouldntEven.png|Best Laid Plans 418OneSmallDeadAuthor.png|Sympathy for the De Vil 419FindingPeople.png|Lily 419ComeOnEmma.png|Lily 501IAmTheDarkOne.png|The Dark Swan 421MagicBroomSpell.png|Operation Mongoose Part 1 421LockedInChains.png|Operation Mongoose Part 1 422TheyDidIt.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422Go!.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422BecomingTheDarkOne.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 en:Emma Swan